zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:SS Collectible Items/Treasures
Goddamnit, already things are moving way too fast with people getting ahead of themselves. Anyway, as it stands now we should create a page similar to Treasures for all these "collectible items" (if that's even their real name) rather than create separate ones. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I.. guess. Didn't know stuff needs to be discussed first, eh. So in case this gets through, any chance to copy the contents of my deleted page into it? As the list of Collectible Misc Items was complete and correctly ordered. Xanares (talk) 23:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing. One thing I'd like you to do if you have time, is create a sandbox user subpage for these listing tables. There is little doubt that these content pages will be created, but in the meantime, it'd be nice to have instant access to the coding in case you're not around for when the decision is made and the pages are created. Furthermore, it will prevent the images from being accidentally deleted by those not in the know. --AuronKaizer ' 00:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::User:Xanares/sandbox, still WIP. Move if it's in a wrong location. And I'm not allowed to use a Rupee icon for the costs? --Xanares (talk) 06:43, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, it's nearly finished now. What do you think so far? -- Xanares (talk) 17:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Great work. But one thing I'm unsure of is, what should the page be called? And, should the Insects and Materials be on the same page? And I'm a bit tentative about including the whole upgrade chart on that page, I feel it would make more sense as far as other similar pages are concerned, to use it on the eventual page for the upgrade stall in the Bazaar. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:37, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is actually a very difficult situation we have here. I'd like to act like there is a simple solution, but there isn't. My best idea is to make a page for Scrap Shop and put all of the tables on there. Then make a page for bugs and materials and put their respective tables on there as well. I don't really know though. This is a very good article though. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Agreement with Joe. Put this stuff on the Scrap Shop page, then stick the materials on a materials or treasures page for SS and make a new one for bugs. And again, not to be too redundant here, but as Joe said, great job, Xanares. -'Minish Link' 02:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think that would work best. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::This seems like the best course of action, indeed. (That was me who said "great job" here, Minish! Don't come around with no excuses. Get some sleep, you Hamburglar!) --Auron'Kaizer ' 04:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually, reading through it, I don't find this solution to be all that good. How about we create a "Materials" page for the materials (I can confirm it is used as an in-game term now) and do it much like the Treasures article is done? That's one half (third?) done. About the bugs... it's not that hard to turn the "Bugs" redirect into an article for them and do the regular pagenotice things we usually do. And the rest on the Scrap Shop. This needs to be done, ASAPLY, so if I hear nothing, I will carry through this plan, and it can be changed later if it comes to it. '''EDIT': I've done some more thinking, and what I'm thinking is, we should maybe not do what we've done with the treasures. There are more differences between the objects than the PH/ST treasures, and it's easier to convey the information that way. So let's just let them stay separate articles, and maybe make an informative "main" page on the materials themselves, covering things they have in common. --AuronKaizer ' 03:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :So Materials is a go? And separate material articles stay? --Zachasme (talk) 17:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The material set up looks great. For the bugs I think it'd be most consistent to have a "Bug (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask)" and "Bug (Skyward Sword)" page. The SS page would of course be equivalent to the new materials page, and plain "Bug" would be a disambig. Each SS bug could also have its own page like with materials. I also think that Xanares' awesome upgrade chart should be added somewhere, it's potentially the most useful way to present the information. It would be very useful for looking over what you can do with your current materials and which ones you may want to save for a future upgrade. I think the Scrap Shop and SS Potion Shop pages seem like the best places to add these, and/or the materials/SS bug pages.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC)